The interconnection of semiconductor devices with the use of metalization lines has been accomplished on the surface of the semiconductor as well as the interconnection of semiconductor devices to external wiring systems by the use of bond pads and other contact points. The deposition of metal on the surface of a semiconductor has been done utilizing evaporation, sputtering, as well as screen printing and the use of film pastes. For example, see the paper by M. B. Prince, entitled "Large Area Silicon Solar Cells," at the 14th Annual Power Source Conference, 1960, p. 26.
All of the above methods, however, have inherent disadvantages in that they require complex photomasking techniques, relatively high temperatures to form diffused contacts, or require relatively complex chemical processes.
A further difficulty in contacting P-doped silicon to aluminum has been encountered in that the aluminum tends to form a rectifying contact unless sufficient heat is applied to provide molecular mixing at the interface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of contacting a semiconductor to a metal in a simplified manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a contact to a semiconductor utilizing aluminum without forming a rectifying contact and at process temperatures of 400.degree. C. or less.